Cette lettre
by Welynna
Summary: Quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, la famille Weasley est en émoi : Charlie va partir en Roumanie étudier les dragons. Dans l'ombre de son frère, Ron, quant à lui, attend désespérément sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard... - Fanfic rédigée sur le thème : "écrire le premier chapitre d'Harry Potter si l'histoire avait été racontée du point de vue d'un autre personnage."


_Bonjour à tous,_

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur un site Harry Potter, le but était de rédiger le premier chapitre d'Harry Potter si l'histoire avait été racontée du point de vue d'un autre personnage, jusqu'à son arrivé dans le Poudlard Express._

_**Disclaimer :**__ tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le dialogue de fin, à King Cross, provient du premier tome d'Harry Potter._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur une maison étrangement bancale, un de ses rayons rentra par une fenêtre et alla éclairer un poster orange représentant des sorciers à cheval sur des balais. La douce lumière se posa sur la joue du garçon endormi mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le réveilla...

-C'est le grand jour! s'écria une voix en poussant la porte.

-On va enfin savoir...

-Si tu es un sorcier...

-Ou un cracmol.

Ronald Weasley poussa un grognement et mit la couette sur sa tête pour profiter d'encore quelques minutes de calme et de sommeil.

-Allez debout gros dormeur! s'exclama Fred en le secouant en tout sens.

-Lai-ssez-moi ! articula le jeune Weasley.

-Te laisser?

-Alors que tu vas avoir besoin du soutient aimant de deux grands frères comme nous.

-Deux très chers grands frères je dirais même, Georges.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir la paix, Ron se releva.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il.

-Dans la Gazette de ce matin il y a marqué que les lettres pour Poudlard viennent d'être envoyées.

-Trop cool !

Les deux frères pouffèrent.

-Encore faut-il que tu en reçoives une !

**...**  
**..**

Entre un croissant et une tartine de marmelade, un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Aussitôt, le coeur de Ron se mit à battre bien plus fort, et sa main lâcha sa tartine dans son bol de lait alors que sa mère allait récupérer la lettre.

-Charlie ! appela-t-elle.

Ron agita sa cuillère dans son bol pour récupérer son bout de pain tandis que son frère descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il attrapa la lettre des mains de sa mère et l'ouvrit rapidement. A sa suite Ginny rentra dans la cuise de la cuisine, se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère en le gratifiant d'un : "Charlie!", l'empêchant par la même de lire sa lettre.

L'effervescence habituelle de la maison Weasley était renforcée par le proche départ du second fils aîné pour la Roumanie, pays dans lequel il allait étudier les dragons. Entre les peurs de Molly que son fils ne sache se débrouiller seul, les plaisanteries des jumeaux sur les Magyars et autres Verts Gallois, le subitement attachement de Ginny pour lui et la joie de Percy de pouvoir avoir enfin une chambre pour lui seul, Ron se sentait étrangement délaissé par le reste de sa famille. Après tout, lui aussi allait bientôt partir loin de ses parents, de sa soeur et de ses deux frères ainés, lui aussi allait devoir se débrouiller hors du cocon familial, lui aussi allait commencer une nouvelle vie... Mais cela personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise tout en se demandant comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour arrêter d'entendre les jérémiades de Ginny envers Charlie. Ne trouvant pas de solution plus adéquates que de faire rentrer un Yeti dans la cuisine qui ferait fuir sa soeur, il décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il ouvrit sa minuscule fenêtre afin de pouvoir voir arriver tout hiboux porteur de lettres. Un étrange noeud commençait à serrer son ventre et plus les minutes passaient, plus il se surprenait à jeter des coups d'oeil vers le ciel sans nuage. Il n'avait pourtant pas de raison de stresser : toute sa famille était des sorciers, lui aussi devait en être un et il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir sa lettre, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit un Cracmol comme l'avait suggéré Fred plus tôt dans la matinée. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà fait usage de magie, encore quelques mois plutôt alors que ses frères avaient caché une araignée dans un de ses paquets de Noël, sa phobie avait pris une telle ampleur qu'il avait fait tomber des aiguilles du sapin sur eux. Oui, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, bientôt il recevrait sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et y apprendrait à lancer des aiguilles de sapin sur ses frères quand bon lui semblerait.

**...**  
**..**

Toujours rien. Ronald se rallongea sur son lit, il était près de midi, l'ensemble du courrier aurait dû être là et pourtant sa lettre n'était pas encore arrivée. Il poussa un soupir en se demandant si le hibou ne s'était pas perdu en cours de route, mais une voix provenant de la cuisine l'appelant pour manger l'obligea à se relever.

Il descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier de bois avant de regagner sa place. Tout autour de lui, aucun membre de sa famille ne semblait s'inquiéter de l'absence de lettre en provenance de Poudlard. Percy relatait à son père un article qu'il avait lu dans _Sorcierconomique_ sur la réussite d'anciens préfets au sien du ministère, Charlie promettait une nouvelle fois à Molly qu'il ne se laisserait pas mourir de faim, Georges jouait avec les cheveux de Ginny tandis que Fred avait déjà entamé le repas. Il attrapa un morceau de pain de mie qu'il se mit à mâchonner tout en fusillant ses pairs du regard, espérant que cela les fasse remarquer sa présence mais rien ne s'en suivi.

A la fin du repas, Ron remonta directement dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte avant de tomber sur son lit.

-C'est donc de là que vient ce doux bruit...

-Quel doux bruit? s'exclama Ron en regardant les jumeaux qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'ils venaient de rouvrir.

-Ce doux bruit de "Bammm"...

-Non, c'était plus "Clammm" si tu veux mon avis.

-Peu importe, ce doux bruit de porte que l'on claque. Maman nous a chargé de monter te voir pour te dire : Ron ! Les portes ça se ferme ça ne se claque pas ! dit Fred dans une belle imitation de sa mère.

-M'en fiche, bougonna le plus jeune frère en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant il aurait aimé la compagnie d'un de ses proches, l'idée que sa mère ne pense à lui que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, lui donnait envie de ne voir rien ni personne.

Georges alla s'asseoir au coin de son lit et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Ron, murmura-t-il, ça va pas?

Il ne répondit rien.

-C'est à cause de la lettre de Poudlard?

Nouveau silence.

-Ron, Ron, Ron, répéta Fred, il y a deux solutions : soit tu es un sorcier et ta lettre va bien arriver, soit tu es un cracmol et dans ce cas, ma foi, ça serait mieux pour toi.

-Mieux pour moi? dit Ron incrédule.

-Oui... Georges et moi ne sommes pas sûr que tu serais sorti indemne de l'épreuve de répartition.

-Mais, comment cela se passe la répartition? demanda Ron en se rasseyant sur son lit. Jamais aucun de ses frères ne lui avait expliqué, le laissant à un vague "tu verras bien".

Fred poussa une chaise pour s'installer face à lui.

-Des trolls..., dit-il.

Devant le regard ahuri de son frère, il expliqua davantage :

-Tu te retrouves seul face à un troll, tu dois lui échapper ou le combattre.

-A moins que ça soit lui qui te ratatine, compléta Georges.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de blêmir légèrement.

-Mais tant fait pas! Les profs sont prêts à intervenir au cas où... dans quel cas tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor.

-Et puis pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu reçoives ta lettre.

Sur ces mots Georges et Fred se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre.

L'image du troll fit place à celle d'un collège moldu dans les pensées de Ronald et la boule qui lui serrait le ventre depuis la fin de matinée sembla se recouvrir de plomb.

**...**  
**..**

Les Weasleys étaient regroupés dans le petit salon, seul Ron manquait à l'appel, après avoir soupé il était directement monté dans sa chambre et tentait en vain de se changer les idées. Il venait d'ouvrir le cinquième volume de _Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou_ quand un grand éclat de rire venant du rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. Son coeur se contracta et il réprima une petite larme. Ron se sentait désespérément seule face à une famille dont la majorité semblait ne pas le remarquer à la vue du proche départ de Charlie, et où les rares membres restant, à savoir Fred et Georges, préféraient se moquer de lui que de comprendre son inquiétude face au destin qui se montrait à lui : Ron, le moldu des Weasley. A coup sûr, il deviendrait la coqueluche de son père, il se ferait harceler constamment par des questions sur le monde moldu, leur système scolaire, leurs habitudes, leurs objets... Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, bien vite remplacée par un nouvel enrobage de plomb dans le ventre. Comment ferait-il ? Il ne savait presque rien des moldus ! De quoi aurait-il l'air face à ses nouveaux camarades de classe s'il arborait une tenue non adéquate, s'il ignorait les célébrités de leur monde, s'il n'obtenait pas le droit d'écrire avec une plume ? Tout le monde se moquerait de lui, il serait rejeté par l'ensemble des jeunes de son âge. Son premier jour au collège moldu serait aussi le premier d'une longue descente aux enfers.

Deux petits coups frappés à sa porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de sa manche et dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée : "entrez".

Le visage souriant, Charlie poussa la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté de son jeune frère. Ron le regarda s'installer sans comprendre la raison de la venue de celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le passionné de dragon au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Rien.

-Je ne crois pas non. Tu as été désagréable et solitaire toute la journée, ça ne te ressemble pas...

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire de toute façon? lui répondit Ron sèchement. Toi, tu as toute la famille autour de toi, "oh Charlie, prend pas froid en Roumanie", "oh Charlie, tu vas trop me manquer!" et tout et tout, et moi à côté, tout le monde s'en fiche que je sois peut-être un cracmol! Après tout c'est vrai ça, pourquoi on s'intéresserait à Ron le Cracmol? C'est pas moi qui vais aller affronter des dragons ! J'aurai même pas de baguette pour m'en protéger, ni rien, rien du tout. Je serai rien pour vous.

Charlie regarda son frère surpris par son attitude, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et le prit entre ses bras musclés.

-Ronald... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive... Tu ne seras jamais rien pour nous, tu comptes beaucoup tu sais. Et moi, maman, papa, Ginny, Bill, Fred, Georges et même Percy, on t'aime, même si on oublie de te le dire parfois. Tu es quelqu'un de superbe Ron et tu vas beaucoup me manquer quand je serais en Roumanie, comme tu manques à Bill actuellement et comme tu manqueras à papa, maman et Ginny dans quelques semaines, quand tu seras à Poudlard. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de Cracmol?

-Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

-Et alors? Tu l'auras dans les jours qui suivent.

Ron renifla bruyamment.

-Tu parles... Je sais très bien qu'elles ont été envoyées ce matin, c'était dans la gazette, Fred et Georges me l'ont dit.

-Quoi? S'étonna Charlie.

Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et regarda son frère avant de dire.

-Attend moi.

Il se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le journal.

-Je n'ai rien lu de tel, mais après peut-âtre que l'article m'a échappé.

Il tourna page après page le journal sous le regard inquiet de Ron. Arrivé à l'article sur le récent concert de Celestina Moldubec -le dernier de la gazette- il soupira et reposa le journal. Rien dedans ne mentionnait l'envoie des lettres.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Fred et Georges t'ont fait une blague.

-Je les hais ! s'exclama Ron en donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller.

Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se leva du lit où il était assis et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Avant d'atteindre la porte il se retourna et lui dit :

-Tu iras à Poudlard, j'en suis sûr. Et probablement à Gryffondor.

-Et si ce n'est pas la cas?

-Eh bien, tant que tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, je crois que papa te...

-Non, si je ne vais pas à Poudlard.

-Ron...

Charlie lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et retourna près de lui.

-Peu importe si tu es un moldu, un sorcier ou un loup-garou, et peu importe si tu vas à gryffondor, serdaigle, poufsouffle ou serpentard. C'est pas pour ça qu'on tient à toi, c'est pour ce que tu es et ce que tu as là.

Ce disant, il posa sa main du côté gauche de la poitrine de Ron.

-Et dans tous les cas tu pourras faire de grandes choses et devenir, ou plutôt rester, quelqu'un de bien.

Ron adressa à son tour un sourire à son frère.

**...**  
**..**

Trois jours plus tard -et l'on ne sait combien d'inquiétude de Mme Weasley sur le départ de Charlie et de référence au statut de préfet de la part de Percy- alors qu'une brise agitait les arbres, un hibou au plumage noir vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre des Weasley.

-Ron, appela Mrs Weasley. Viens vite!

Ron descendit les marches en baillant et alla rejoindre sa mère. Un peu plus loin, Charlie sirotait un jus de fruit dans le sofa.

-Quèquiya? dit-il en baillant.

-Une lettre pour toi, répondit-elle d'en ton enjoué. Je crois que c'est Poudlard. Vite, vite, ouvre!

Au mot "Poudlard" Ron se réveilla brutalement et ôta assez maladroitement la lettre de la patte du hibou, manquant de déchirer le papier.

La lettre entre ses mains, il en observa l'écriture appliquée qui indiquait :

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_  
_Le terrier_  
_Devon_  
_Angleterre_

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas? Demanda sa mère avec excitation.

-Si. Bien sûr.

Les yeux scintillant de bonheur, Ron décacheta l'enveloppe et en pris la lettre. Il relut plusieurs fois les mots lui disant qu'il était admis à Poudlard, qu'il devait se présenter voix 9 3/4 gare Kingcross le 1er septembre à 11h, qu'il devait avoir entre autre un chaudron et un télescope...

-Félicitations Ron ! lui dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Un Gryffondor de plus dans la famille, compléta Percy qui était arrivé entre temps. Bravo Ronald.

-Il n'a pas encore été réparti, fit remarquer Charlie.

-C'est une évidence. Si Fred et Georges ont réussi à y aller, Ron doit en être capable.

-On parle de nous ? dit Fred en descendant quatre à quatre les marches suivi de son frère.

-Regarde ce que tiens Ron !

-Une lettre de Poudlard !

-ça alors !

-Ils te l'ont envoyé finalement !

Ron les fusilla du regard tandis que le frère ainé poussait un soupir.

-Ca serait loin d'être un drame s'il était envoyé ailleurs, dit-il à l'intention de Percy.

-Envoyé ailleurs d'où ?

-De Gryffondor, Georges.

-Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Tu dis cela uniquement en raison d'une certaine personne...

-D'une certaine maison...

-Maison qui n'est point Gryffondor.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama Charlie.

-Personne qui a des yeux verts, continua Fred

-Taisez-vous !

Se disant, Charlie sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique.

-Du calme les enfants, leur dit Mrs Weasley. Au lieu de vous chamailler vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir pour Ron. Oh, et Ron, il va falloir qu'on te trouve des affaires pour Poudlard. Fais voir ta liste, cela doit être les mêmes que les autres années mais l'on ne sait jamais. Et avec Charlie qui part demain, hum.. On ira au Chemin de Traverse dans deux jours... Ah non, dans trois, c'est vrai qu'Arthur ne travaillera pas cette journée là.

Elle serra une nouvelle fois Ron dans ses bras.

-Maman, dit la voix de Ginny que personne n'avait entendu arriver, moi aussi je veux faire un câlin à Ron.

Mrs Weasley lâcha son fils pour que la jeune Weasley puisse à son tour l'enlacer sous les rires moqueurs des jumeaux.

-Le petit Ronnounet il a besoin de se faire câliner... l'est peut-être pas assez grand pour Poudlard finalement.

-Fais gaffe qu'on ne vienne pas te reprendre ta lettre.

Ginny se détacha de Ron et tira la langue à ses frères. Heureusement pour elle, Mrs Weasley ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupée à détailler la liste de Poudlard.

-Ronald, l'interpella Percy d'une voix solennelle. Maintenant que tu es sûr d'être admis à Poudlard, j'aurais quelque chose pour toi.

Le jeune garçon le regarda surpris. Percy ? Quelque chose pour lui ? C'était du domaine de l'irréaliste ! Depuis quand Percy faisait-il des cadeaux aux autres pour des occasions différentes des anniversaire ? Son frère avait cependant l'air tout à fait sérieux et honnête... D'ailleurs, depuis quand ne l'était-il pas ? En rassemblant tous ses souvenirs, Ron n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule occasion où Percy aurait pu faire un semblant de farce. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à l'étage tandis que Ginny, de nouveaux de bonne humeur auprès des jumeaux, leur demandait qui était cette mystérieuse personne aux yeux verts.

Ils montèrent jusque dans la chambre de Percy et Charlie. Dans le coin droit était posée une grande malle dans laquelle étaient pliés divers vêtements. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur en pensant que demain, cette malle et toutes ces affaires auraient disparu. Les jours étaient passés tellement vite depuis que ses quatre frères étaient rentrés de Poudlard qu'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant, devant la preuve matériel de cette malle, du départ imminent de Charlie vers la Roumanie. Bill était déjà en Egypte et à présent c'était Charlie qui partait.

-Voilà ! dit Percy, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Ron regarda son frère qui tenait son rat dans sa main.

-Comme j'ai été nommé préfet -il fit une pause, histoire d'insister sur ce dernier mot- Père m'a offert un hibou -de sa main libre il indiqua la cage où Hermès regardait le nouveau venu dans la chambre de son maître- ainsi, dans ma grande générosité, je t'offre Croutard pour ta rentrée à Poudlard.

Ron regarda son frère surpris, se demandant s'il devait le remercier ou si Percy cherchait tout simplement à se débarrasser de cet animal qui passait son temps à dormir et manger. Il opta pour la première solution. Percy le gratifia d'un grand "ce n'est rien voyons" puis d'un discours sur ô combien la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui allait être cruciale pour son avenir au sein de la société et qu'il lui faudrait être à la hauteur s'il ne souhaitait pas décevoir ses proches puis, il lui demanda de sortir car il avait du travail à réaliser.

**...**  
..

La journée s'était passée dans un brouhaha le plus total. Ron avait essayé d'arranger Croutard en lui brossant ses poils mais celui-ci avait poussé des cris suraigus et était parti se cacher sous le buffet. Ginny n'avait de cesse de lire et de relire la lettre reçue par Ron en s'imaginant, elle-aussi, la recevoir dans quelques mois, et pour rendre l'illusion plus réelle, elle imitait à grand coup de "ouh ouh ouh" le hibou qui devait lui apporter le précieux papier. Mrs Weasley n'arrêtait pas de vérifier si Charlie n'avait rien oublié d'important et de le questionner sur tout et n'importe quoi pour s'assurer qu'il saurait se débrouiller. D'étrange "bang" provenait comme d'habitude de la chambre des jumeaux et Percy hurlait des "un peu de silence" depuis sa chambre.

Le jour où Ron avait reçu sa lettre était un mercredi. Le lendemain, jeudi, c'était le jour du départ de Charlie et tout était plus calme.

Ginny refusait de lâcher la main de son frère, Mrs Weasley, même si elle souriait, avait les yeux étrangement brillants et même Fred et Georges semblaient mélancoliques.

-Voilà, je crois que tout est prêt, dit Charlie en regardant sa famille.

Il s'approcha de son père, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras en le gratifiant d'un "bon courage, fils". Puis Mrs Weasley le prit à son tour contre elle, en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux roux. Charlie lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de taper deux fois ses mains dans celles de Fred puis de Georges. Il se tourna ensuite vers Percy, voulu très certainement avoir un geste tendre envers lui, mais ce dernier lui tendit une main ferme à serrer. Le frère aîné ébouriffa alors ses cheveux sous le regard réprobateur du préfet puis il s'approcha de Ron.

-Bonne chance pour Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu excelleras et, surtout, ne te laisse pas faire par les deux zigotos qui te font office de frères.

-Je crois que c'est de nous qu'il parle, Fred.

-Tout à fait, Georges.

Ron eut un sourire puis enlaça à son tour Charlie. Ginny qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son frère le regarda les yeux larmoyants. Charlie la souleva du sol, déposa une bise sur chacune de ses joues et lui murmura un "je t'aime fort, toi" puis reposa la fillette à terre et pris sa malle.

-Je vous écrirais souvent, leur dit-il.

Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main, auquel tous les Weasley répondirent en coeur, avant de transplaner vers le ministère de la magie, département des relations internationales, service des départs.

Les heures qui suivirent restèrent calmes et mornes et ce, jusqu'au moment où Percy alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

-Fred ! Georges ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est vous qui avez mis de l'encre sur ma chaise.

Les deux frères pouffèrent de rire tandis que Mrs Weasley arrivait pour leur reprocher leur acte sous le regard amusé de Ginny et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs un peu plus loin.

**...  
..**

Le lendemain fut consacré à l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient et de ce qu'ils leur manquaient pour Poudlard. Fred et Georges tentèrent, en vain, de convaincre leur mère que leurs robes étaient devenus trop petites tandis que Ron récupérait les anciennes de Bill. Sa mère lui donna également une vieille balance dont l'aiguille avait tendance à trembler, l'ancienne baguette de Charlie (il en avait changé lorsqu'il était passé préfet), un télescope qui prenait la poussière dans le grenier et les livres de Georges -moins abîmés que ceux de son frère- de 1ere année. Elle fit ensuite la liste de ce qu'elle devait acheter : un chaudron, une boite de fiole en verre et une paire de gants protecteurs pour Ron, des robes neuves,_ Arithmancie : le pouvoir des nombres (niveau 3)_ de Frederin De Troix pour Percy, l'ensemble des livres de 2eme année pour un des deux jumeaux (l'autre prenant les anciens de ses frères) et un ensemble d'ingrédients pour potions.

Une fois la liste finit, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny sortirent dans le jardin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au petit cabanon où ils récupérèrent des balais et commencèrent une partie de quidditch : les jumeaux contre Ginny et Ron.

-Combien tu paris qu'on sera pris dans l'équipe ? lança Georges en rattrapant le souaffle.

-A quoi bon parier sur des choses dont on est sûr qu'elles vont se produire, répondit son frère.

-Vraiment sûr ? demanda Ginny en rattrapant la balle flamboyante avant que Fred ne l'intercepte.

-Tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard Ginny, donc pour l'instant tu ne nous fais pas concurrence.

Elle éclata de rire en lançant le souaffle à travers le panier accroché entre les deux arbres pour l'occasion.

**...  
..**

Les achats au chemin de traverse s'étaient dans l'ensemble bien déroulés. Mr Weasley avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à Londres par un moyen moldu appelé "Taqueci" mais sa femme avait eu le dernier mot et ce fut la poudre de cheminette qui fut utilisée. Une fois sur place, Fred et Georges avait été salués une fille de leur année nommée Katy Bell, Mr Weasley avait quant à lui vu une de ses connaissances du ministère, Cubert Faussecreth. Percy resta un grand moment chez Fleury et Bott à feuilleter divers ouvrages traitant de l'histoire du Ministère de la Magie ou des préfets les plus connus de Poudlard. Ron eut une grimace quand Mrs Weasley lui montra ses futurs gants de protection achetés d'occasion, dont les écailles de Dragon partaient au bout des doigts, mais Ginny le rassura un peu en lui indiquant discrètement une autre paire dont il manquait le pouce, moins cher, mais que leur mère n'avait pas vu.

Ronald savait bien que l'argent était un problème chez eux et qu'il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait sans trop rechigner car le choix n'était pas là. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de ses futurs camarades de Poudlard quand il sortirait sa balance abîmée et ses gants décaillés. Il eut une nouvelle grimace d'agacement avant de se retourner dans son lit, sortant peu à peu de ses souvenirs d'achats au chemin de traverse.

Un regard sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 3h40. Il se retourna à nouveau se demandant s'il avait dormi un peu. Les jours étaient passés à une allure folle et ils étaient déjà le 1er septembre. La veille, Mrs Weasley avait préparé un bon repas qu'ils avaient savouré à l'extérieur pour fêter la fin des vacances, elle avait passé son temps à faire des aller-retour entre les jumeaux et Percy -leur demandant de bien s'occuper de Ron- et Ron lui-même le rassurant sur le déroulement de sa première année et l'éloignement de la famille. Même si Ron avait prétendu le contraire durant tout le repas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une boule lui nouer le ventre quant à ce qui l'attendait quelques heures plus tard. Il regardait sans cesse sa valise espérant n'y avoir rien oublié. Il espérait que la direction de Balais Magasine avait bien reçu sa lettre leur demandant de changer l'adresse d'envoi du mensuel et surtout il repensait à ce que Fred lui avait dit sur le combat contre le troll. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Tous ses frères avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor, tous ses frères avaient eu d'excellent résultats scolaires, tous ses frères qui avaient été en âge avait été nommés Préfet, sans compter Bill Prefet-En-Chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le noeud se resserra dans son ventre, il avait intérêt d'être à la hauteur s'il voulait ne pas être vu comme le petit veracrasse des frères Weasley et il devait même faire mieux s'il souhaitait se faire remarquer à son tour.

-Ron, allez debout !

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux, finalement il avait du s'endormir. Mrs Weasley était penchée sur lui, elle déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce. Ron s'étira dans ses draps puis s'assit et détailla sa chambre. Au mur le poster des Canons de Chudley se décollait à nouveau en un coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le fixant, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois avant de nombreux mois qu'il faisait ce geste devenu habituel.

Il descendit lentement les marches le conduisant à la cuisine où un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Ginny avait déjà enfouit son nez dans son bol, elle se redressa pour lui adresser un :" bonjour" enjoué.

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était prêt pour le départ, direction Gare King Cross. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au portoloin prévu par le ministère pour l'occasion. La famille Weasley y retrouvèrent Amos Diggory et son fils rentrant en 4eme année ainsi que Mrs Faucett et sa fille aînée allant effectuer sa dernière année à Poudard. Après s'être salués, ils saisirent le portoloin. Tout tourna autour d'eux et ils atterrirent, plutôt maladroitement pour le plus jeunes, dans une petite ruelle proche de la gare.

Les sorciers se dirigèrent vers les chariots porte bagages et chaque famille y hissa ses propres valises.

-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous diriger tous ensemble vers la voie, dit Amos, cela attirerait le regard des moldus.

Les autres approuvèrent et il fut décidé que les Faucetts partiraient en premiers, quelques minutes plus tard les Diggorys, puis ce fut au tour des Weasley.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande gare, remplie de moldus. Une grande pancarte indiquait que les voix 9 et 10 se trouvaient sur la gauche, ils poussèrent leurs chariots dans cette direction. Ronald heurta une petite fille qui poussa un petit cri à la vue du rat qu'il portait dans sa main.

-Ron, range Croutard dans ta poche ! lui ordonna sa mère. La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre.

Ron s'exécuta tandis que sa mère demandait le numéro de la voix à Ginny.

-Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard, ajouta la fillette après avoir répondu 9 3/4 à la question de sa mère.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez grande Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard.

Ron se demanda si la venue de Ginny à Poudlard lui serait bénéfique, le valorisant dans son rôle de grand-frère ou si le fait d'avoir trois frères plus âgés à Poudlard le ferait toujours être considéré comme le "petit". Il fallait dire que les jumeaux autant que Percy avait déjà une réputation à Poudlard, même si elle n'était pas du tout de même sorte, et comme l'avait dit la fille Faucett lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au portoloin : "c'est votre petit frère les garçons, incroyable qu'un si jeune garçon aille déjà à Poudlard". Il avait tout de même onze ans et était presque aussi grand que Fred !

-Fred à toi maintenant !

La voix de Mrs Weasley le fit sortir de ses pensées et il remarqua que Percy avait déjà rejoint le quai.

-Fred, c'est pas moi, moi c'est Georges. Franchement tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis Georges ?

-Désolé mon chéri, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'était pour rire, répondit-il. En fait, Fred c'est moi.

-Allez grouille Fred ! lui dit Georges

Il couru vers la voie 9 3/4 suivi de Georges et son chariot.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors une petite voix.

Ron, Mrs Weasley et Ginny se tournèrent en même temps vers le jeune garçon qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il poussait un chariot sur lequel était monté une cage contenant une sublime chouette blanche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout ébouriffés et ses yeux verts semblaient remplis d'incertitude.

-Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, lui dit Mrs Weasley en voyant son expression. Ron aussi est nouveau.

-C'est, c'est ça, et je... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend se contentant d'indiquer l'espace entre les voies 9 et 10.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important, expliqua Mrs Wesaley. Si tu as le tract, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y Ron passe devant.

Ron sourit à l'adresse du garçon et couru vers la barrière. Au moment où il devait la toucher, il arriva, toujours courant, sur la voie 9 3/4 où l'attendait ses frères.

-T'en as mis un temps à arriver Ron ! s'exclama un des jumeaux.

Ron lui raconta l'arrivée du garçonnet aux cheveux bruns qu'il désigna d'un geste de la main alors qu'il regardait le Poudlard Express puis ils furent rejoint par Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière embrassa tous ses fils sur les deux joues puis serra très fort Ronald dans ses bras tandis que les trois autres montaient dans le train pour y déposer leurs bagages.

-Tu m'envoies une lettre au moindre soucis Ron, lui dit-elle en marchant à ses côtés sur le quai vers un wagon libre.

Autour d'eux, l'excitation des enfants allant à Poudlard et l'inquiétude de certain parents semblaient presque palpables. Ils passèrent devant un grand garçon blond qui jonglait avec un souaffle devant le fils Diggory.

-T'es pas encore dans l'équipe Zacharias ! Moi si.

Ron le vit tenter d'attraper le souaffle au bond mais sa manoeuvre rata, contrer par un geste vif du nommé Zacharias, et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Je crois que ce wagon est moins remplis que les autres Ron, oh j'y vois les valises de tes frères. Fred ! Georges ! Vous êtes là ? appela-t-elle.

-On arrive Maman, répondit une voix sortant du wagon.

Fred et Georges apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte du train et sautèrent sur le quai, allant rejoindre Ginny. Au même moment Mrs Weasley sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à frotter le nez de Ron en disant :

-Ron, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Le jeune garçon essaya de faire stopper sa mère dans son action de lui nettoyer le nez : sans succès. Il était certain que pour un premier jour d'école, il y avait plus classe que de se faire laver le bout du nez par sa maman et les remarques de Fred et Georges n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

-Où est Percy ? demanda leur mère une fois la trace noire partie.

-Il arrive, répondit Ginny en indiquant son frère, qui venait vers eux.

Il s'était déjà changé, arborant fièrement sa tenue d'élève de Poudlard et son badge de préfet des Gryffondor.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Maman. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé.

Mrs Weasley eut un sourire de fierté envers son fils. Ron se demanda cependant pourquoi Percy éprouvait le besoin de faire remarquer son insigne dès que l'occasion s'en présentait et vu la réaction des jumeaux, il s'aperçut qu'il était loin d'être le seul.

-Tu es préfet, Percy ? Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.

-Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois.

-Peut-être même deux, fit semblant de se demander Fred.

-Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois bien qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière.

-Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir!

-ça suffit ! s'énerva Percy tandis que Ginny réprimait son fou rire.

-Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? remarqua tout à coup Georges.

-Parce qu'il est préfet.

"Préfet", "robe neuve"... Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Ron et il sentit à nouveau la boule dans son ventre. Oui, il avait intérêt d'être à la hauteur à Poudlard s'il ne souhaitait pas subir les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades et la déception de sa famille.

Poudlard. Il entrait dans une nouvelle phase de sa vie. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait le 6eme de la famille à le faire, comme toujours, alors on trouverait cela normal, comme toujours, et nul exploit serait à noter comme ça avait été le cas pour ses aînés, comme toujours. C'était cependant une nouvelle vie, un nouveau lieu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait confiance en lui.

-Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous.

-Ca suffit, leur dit Ron.

Une nouvelle vie peut-être, mais il serait décidément toujours le plus jeune frère Weasley.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours._


End file.
